Bye bye boring days
by XxstrawberrybloomxX
Summary: Tsumi Itami: Shy and introverted girl with white hair and crimson eyes. Now put her into an elite school, where crazy people reside.   One shot to the main story!  Set some months after her first day at school! Maybe will be a series of one shots.


So this is an one shot I made to my new story Grand Line High (probably will change the title). Anyway that fanfiction (GLH) features some OP characters with my OC Tsumi Itami. This one shot also features her.

* * *

><p>Title: A sinner's air<p>

Summary: A scene just like that of my story. ( - Written in Tsumi's POV)

Pairing: Kiddx OC (xKiller)

Rating: T (for language)

On with the one shot!

* * *

><p>Clack… Clack… Clack… Clack… Clack… Clac-<p>

BAM!

„Could you _kindly_ stop with the noise?" A furious red head hissed, after he had startled the sinner by slamming a the book in his hand on the table.

The two were in Tsumi`s room, since it was the only place, that was quiet.

It was a free weekend for both of them. Tsumi didn't have to work, neither at Doflamingo's place not at the flower shop. Kidd was tired from the special classes and the club, so he decided to relax Thais weekend with no interruption, that's why he was in Tsumi's room.

With nothing better to do, Kidd had selected a random book from her bookshelf and started reading while the albino took out her painting tools and began doodling in her sketchbook, but after a while, the inspiration and motivation left her.

She had, to Kidd's annoyance, began tipping her pen on ther sketchbook, which made loud noises.

Then Kidd's patience had ran out.

„Sorry…" Tsumi muttered after regaining her composure. The male on her black couch snorted and resumed his attention tot he book once again.

_There is absolutlely nothing in my mind, perhaps I should go outside into town?_

The albino couldn't decide and gave up on the ideo to go outside. She never really like to go outside anyway.

„This book is a piece of shit ! What the hells up with the story?„ The red head opposite of her complained laudly, while putting the book back at its respective place.

The albino decided not to comment the sudden outburst, since she doesn't want to get punched.

„Then why did you read it until the end? And why did you just choose a random book anyway? « She thought, questioning his actions. She didn't notice said person behind her, while she was too occupied with her questions.

"You drew that bastard ?" Tsumi snapped out of her thoughts and whipped her head around, just to see Kidd a bit too close for her liking.

„Why do you care? Or do you prefer me drawing you?" She rolled her eyes at him, which made him angry. Hell! Every action of her made him angry for some reason!

"Hell no! And I don't really care. That guy just pisses me off."

"Then why comment my drawing?" He stayed silent and she sighed out loud.

"Bored?" This made Tsumi raise an eyebrow. Usually he would comment rudely about her constant sighs and yawns, now she was thinking too much into it. She let out another sigh.

"You're so differently kind today that it totally creeps me out. And to answer your question: yes and no" She shut her sketchbook and laid it on the table. Then she let herself fall on the comfortable couch. She stretched her tired body and shifted into a comfy position, so that she still could see Kidd's face.

"What's with the yes and no? Tell me in detail" Kidd smirked, obviously ignoring the indirect insult.

Tsumi stayed silent, debating if she should tell him. The albino didn't like to share her thoughts, things whatever it may be with someone, but she didn't have much of a choice anyway.

"Yes would mean, obviously, yes, I am bored with nothing to do and no means that I…" she interrupted herself, not wanting to continue her sentence.

Kidd perked up at the pause and smirked inwardly. Oh, how he loved it to torture the little poor albino.

"That you, what? Tell me or I'll force you" knowing that the girl was still deciding, he stood straight up.

Finally coming to a conclusion, she looked at him, then away and bit her lips nervously. Kidd observed her actions and found it absolutely amusing. Tsumi rethought her decision for the last time and found no escape.

"Well…um… "Her face was getting redder with each word and her stuttering made it even worse.

Then loud laughter filled the room from the red head. He had begun laughing when Tsumi reached the color that of a tomato, which made her even more blush, if it was possible.

"Don't laugh!" she shouted desperately, though Kidd laughed even louder at her shout. After a good 3 minutes, he finally calmed down, much to Tsumi's relief. The albino watched him wiping some tears away, while he still chuckled.

"God, that was so fucking hilarious…" Kidd chuckled, remembering Tsumi's tomato face.

He turned to Tsumi, who settled down from the humiliation, glaring at him with all her might.

"Anyway what did you want to say before I was laughing my ass off?" he snickered, which pissed the sinner off.

"Nothing much and I won't tell you anything personal anymore!" she grumbled and turned her head away. Deciding to ignore him and take a nice nap.

"Will you forgive me if I pat your head for a while?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"Fuck you and no" he snickered at her language. Calming himself, he walked around the couch, so that he could face the albino. Kidd sat on the ground, not wanting to stand anymore, since he was kind of tired from all the laughing.

Tsumi had her eyes closed, when he sat down, since she was pouti- emh! I mean angry by his rude behavior earlier.

She felt, after a heavy silence between them, a hand stroking her hair, which felt actually quite good in her opinion, not that she would admit it outloud.

The sinner couldn't tell how many second or minutes passed, but she fell asleep after a good while, the large hand still patting her head.

"Ugh…" Tsumi opened her eyes, feeling something moist and soft pressed against her lips. Because of that she couldn't breathe properly, so she tried pushing it away.

"Hm! Hmmpf" she snapped her eyes open and saw Eustass Kidd kissing her. In a state of panic she punched him a few times into his chest, unfortunately, he ognored it or didn't feel it and pressed his lips more on her.

"Hm!Hm! Hmmmpf!" now Tsumi had oxygen problems.

_If he continues, I'm gonna die due to lack of air!_

She tried to struggle a bit more before giving up and letti-

* * *

><p><em>BAM!<em>

"Oh my god!" Tsumi nearly jumped out of her skin, which even startled Killer, who was sitting directly next to her. Both of them had a shocked expression, though you couldn't see Killer's face due to his mask, when they looked at the culprit.

Kidd's face was red, maybe from embarrassment or rage. Maybe even both.

"You nearly gave us the shock of our lives. What's up with you, Kidd?" said person's eyes twitched

"What's up with me? What's up with you two!" he pointed at Tsumi's sketchbook, which was in her lap.

"What's up with that messed up story anyway! Do you usually write this kind of stuff!" his face got even redder at the thought of the story.

The trio was bored on a Sunday evening and with nothing better to do, they decided to read Tsumi's handwritten stories.

"Well, I thought it was pretty interesting" Killed smirked under his mask, but Tsumi and Kidd could hear the amusement through his voice. A vein popped on Kidd's head.

"Well it was interesting, but you!" he pointed a finger at the sinner "Why the hell choose both of us!" the albino shrugged at his question and put her sketchbook on the table in front of them.

"You see, I always write original stories with my own characters, but today I wanted to write about person's I know" she chuckled at Kidd's face.

"Anyway I always wanted writing kissing scenes, but never tried since I couldn't describe them" she thought out loud, leaning against Killer's body, who had chose to look through her sketchbook.

"That's no reason to use mine and your name!" he grumbled, crossing his arms, looking at the albino at the same time.

"I thought it was funny and we never actually kissed anyway, so what's the problem?" she asked, looking at the somewhat insulted looking red head.

"It is a problem. What you write is totally obscene!"

"Psh! Obscene…" sarcasm was heard from her, which she rarely used "A writer has no shame no matter what he writes down, especially if it was a sex scene" she stated to an obviously disgusted looking Kidd.

"Never thought that the word sex would ever come out of your mouth"

"Looks can deceive Mr. Eustass, never heard of that?" she smirked, enjoying the taste of victory. The gothic looking student mumbled something incoherent and looked at the wall in front of him instead at the smug smile of a certain white haired girl, who he wanted to punch so much right now.

_So childish, both of them, but I must say that they secretly like each other, even if they deny or won't admit it. They just totally like each other so much, that's it's almost suffocating to be with them._

Killed sweat dropped, looking at the two, who were fast asleep, cuddling each other with Killed next to Tsumi. She had grabbed his arm, dragging him slightly to them unconsciously. The blond sighed and put away the sketchbook on the wooden table, joining the two already sleeping idiots in their cuddling.


End file.
